Crossover mayham
by I'm inoccent
Summary: Goku and Chi Chi decides to have a family vacation with Gohan and Goten but when they ask Bulma for help there transporeted to another dimension.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dang it Bulma

Authors note: This is my first fanfic so forgive me if its a bit bad or kinky here and there.If I get at least 1 review I'll make another chapter.Maby if this story becomes a big shot then I might add another animae.

Warning: I'm not good at spelling so expect a few errors.

ok final saying the story will start at the dbz universe

It was a narmal day on Earth exceppt for Bulma she just finish her newest invention but was afraid to test it out on any living thing for some things she tested on like pots and whatever never came back.While other times it came back so Bulma decided to slowly get to creatures humanoid size.(Bulma invented a universe transporter machine she knows cause she sent a camera there and back.)Bulma thinking deeply "hhmm now what should I test now plus I also need to fix the componet that allows you to return.But first I'll test on my first living creature uumm lets see slug no there's no camera that small ooohhh I'll do a cat now if I could just find one."

Mean while at the sons house Goku and Chi Chi are talking about a vacation while Trunks and Goten hang since its been weeks since the last time they met.

Inside the house where Goku and Chi Chi are arguing where to go

Chi Chi yelling at Him "Goku theres is absolutely no way I'm going to another planet and we need a nice relaxing day sure Gohan won't be able to come sadly but still. Mabye we can ask Bulma if we can borrow a jet or maybe a cruise ship then we could go some where tropical maby a fancy resort or a nice relaxing beach."Goku thinking deeply" hhmmm many I should listen to what Chi Chi is saying but then again the yummy food h hmm."Chi Chi realizing Goku isn't listening" WHAT GOKU ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING WE ARE GOING TO A NICE RELAXING VACATION IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!!!"more calm voice yet kind of raspy"also dont even think of training or I wont let you eat over 2 plates of food and thats final."Goku pleading"Huuh but Chi Chi you never know when some one stronger shows up remember Beerus and Majin Buu when they first showed up we were completely power less."Chi Chi sadly agreeing"Fine but only 2 hours each day any longer and say good bye to your mini buffae.

Chi Chi just thinking of something"got it we could ask Bulma to where we could go then everything would be splendid I'll ask Gohan one last time and will go to Bulmas tomorrow.

Mean while at Capsule Corp

"Finally I got that cat added the camera collar and now its time for you to explore kitty."Bulma said triamphuntly.

A minute later Sending the cat in Bulma realizes the cat is lost in the other dimension with no way returning."Well I guess I should've fixed the returning componet after all.Great thats gonna take me all night hhhuu well at least it didnt blow up like last time Vegeta almost thought I died."Bulma said sadly yet started to get to work.(Also in my story Bulma talks while she's inventing as in when shes inventing she says what she's thinking)

Author's note:I know this is short but if I continue the next chapter will be very long and will be very very... exciting.Also this takes longer and a bit harder than it looks so don't bug me about it beeing extremley short or bad.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Gon and Killua

Chapter 2

Meeting Gon and Killua

Aurthors note: Thank you for the people who read it and now the real fun begins good bye for now.

The Next day

Capsule Corp

Bulma tinkering with the returning component was glad that she finished and got the cat back "Well looks like every thing is in order and I even got the kitten back.Which is surprising I thought it would have died about now" Bulma said happyly yet quesitiony.Bulma decided to test a robot next but suddenly the door opened."Hey Bulma Do you have any ideas where we can go on a vacation because Its been forever since Me, Goku, Gohan, and Goten went anywhere without trying to save the planet.Chi Chi said yet still kind of mad.Bulma than thought to her self "hhhmmm many I can ask Goku if he wants to try it out I fixed every thing so what could go wrong wait a sec maby I can go tell Chi Chi that im building a vacation chooser and it will teleport you to anywhere you want yes besides I can bring them back."Bulma then told Chi Chi to bring all of them and to sit right next to the machine.When Goku so the machine he Asked where they will be going to Bulma and told him it was where ever Chi Chi decideds.Bulma then told them to put the helmets on there heads and think about a place they want to go.Bulma then pressed the button and they disappeared in a flash but as Bulma thought everything was going smoothly the machine blew up and Vegeta ran in and almost freaked out to death."Woman What the Heck Happened" Here Here"Vegeta said immediately.Bulma decided she had to tell the truth "Vegeta I..I..I sent Goku and his family into a diffrent dimension I thought every thing was going perfect but the machine blew up so I wont be able to bring them back and fix the machine in half a year."Vegeta then scowly said "are you crazy Kakorat and his family is gone are you even sure there alive."Bulma then said "yeah there all alive the machine puts a monitor to anyone who uses it see."Bulma said as she pointed to a monitor on the screen then

Mean While at the opposite Dimension aka Hunter X Hunter

Chi Chi Then noticed that they were in side a hallway filled with people and then a person came up to them and gave them tags.Gohan is number 408 Goku is number 409 Goten is number 410 and Chi Chi was number 411.Chi Chi then angrily thought to her self "ARE YOU KIDDING ME THIS ISNT THE BAHAMAS WHERE DID BULMA SEND US!!!! (If you havent noticed already Chi Chi has anger problems in my story or she has very active grudges) " Then on Goku's shirt a voice was heard"Hello Hello are you thereChi Chi yelling then said "Bulma is that you WHERE ARE WE SEND US BBBACK OR BETTER SEND US TO THE BAHAMAS WHERE ARE WE ANYWAY"Bulmas voice was heard " well uumm how do I point this"Vegeta interupted Bulma and said"Kakorat this woman sent you to another dimension"Chi Chi then fainted but Gohan picked his mom up before she fell to the ground.Bulma scowling Vegeta was heard"Oh thanks alot Vegeta you always mess things up.Well anyway I know some knowledge of this dimension by sending a robot that looks and feels like a human.You guys are apparently taking place in the Hunter exam its where a lot of strong people go to so they can become a hunter one of the most dangerous and exciting jobs in that world.Also theres a type of energy here like Kai they call it nen dont worry though its basically a weaker version of Kai. So no one here should be able to beat you guys minus Chi Chi your fine and dont tell anyone that your from a diffrent dimension if you do it can rip the fabric of time and the thing causing our dimensions to be apart.If the fabric of dimensions fall apart many people will be displaced and deceased including you so don't tell anyone besides that your on your on until I can fix the machine which will take 6 months so bye and very very sorry about this when you make it back I'll give you guys 1 million jeny so bye".Bulma than thought to herself well If they make it back but im sure The dimension there on should be worried so I'm pretty sure there fine."Chi Chi woke up hoping that it was a dream and was sad yet still angry that Bulma pulled a fast one on them.Gohan than told Goten to be careful since they don't know where they are and to not tell anyone out of any circumstances that were from a diffrent dimension Goten agreed and wandered off to find someone to play with.A person with the tag number 16 showed up to goten and said his name was Tonpa and offered him a can of orange juice.When goten drank it he told Tonpa"this orange jucie takes tastes bad but its okay I ate rotten scrambled eggs once and I didn't vomit thank you for the juice mister" and Goten walked away without knowing the real intenisons of Tonpa.A boy that looked the age of 11 with white hair and pale white skin looked at Goten.Goten noticed and saw that he was drinking the bad juice to and that his tag number was 99 but the white haired boy walked away and Goten wondered who he is.Goten was walking around and bumped into another kid older than him with spiky black hair and green cloths Goten saw that this kids tag number is 405 Goten then said embarrassly"I..I.I'm sorry I wasn't looking"The Green clothed boy than said"Oh its okay just be careful.my name is Gon Freecs and these are my friends Leorio and Kurapika.Also whats your name."Goten answered and said"Oh my name is Goten and I'm with my family my dad and older are really strong and there names are Goku and Gohan.Want to meet them."Goten asked.Gon answered yes and told Leorio and Kurapika that he's going to go follow Goten.When Goten and Gon were on the way to Gotens parents they bumped into the white haired boy the same one Goten saw earlier.This time Gon apologised and they all found out each others names now knowing that his name is Killua Goten asked If he wanted to see his parents Goten saw That killua just simply nodded so they went of again.When Gon saw Gotens Dad and Brother he was shocked to see that both of then can carry him and Goten at the same time even though he was about to say yes Gotens pleading jusk immediately got Gotens dad to pick them up and throw them up and and down with ease.Though Goten was wondering why Killua wasn't having fun but he ignored it since all of a sudden a part of the wall opened and a man appeared.

Authors Note

Well Was this exciting or not you can probably tell already who's perspective will see the most in my story Gon and Killua are 12 and Goten is 8 well as normally please review and I'll make another chapter at 2 reviews so bye.


End file.
